Can a small event change it all?
by masterofthez
Summary: When Phineas get trapped in a newly made Time Dome, he and his friends get to see what kind of an impact he has had on all their lives or what little of any impact. Sequel to Dovestar's It's About Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello people of the internet, masterofthez here. This is my first story so sorry if it is bad. Now this is an idea I got from Doverstar's story It's About Time. I asked permission and I got it. So I will be using her OCs. Really recommend you read all her story in this Phineas and Ferb story line. At the very least read It's About Time.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing here. Not Phineas and Ferb, not the OCs. All I own is the idea and the word azcuhjdsdy. **

* * *

I knew what day it is. It's my birthday. I've been looking forward to this one. All my close friends are going to be here. Ferb, Isabella, Cody, Buford, Baljeet, Autumn, Galan, Valia, and even Jayla, a friend I don't see that often, was going to be here, but I'm not supposed to know that.

I keep my eyes closed for a little bit longer. 'I can't hear Ferb. He must have left already.' A tradition he made a few years ago. He would give me a puzzle to solve all day and he would be out planning the party in my absent. When I opened my eyes I see something I was not expecting.

Well 'something' might not be the right word, more the lack of something. I was excepting my brother to not be here, but I was excepting my room to be here. I look around. "Black, nothing but black. …So, Ferb locked me in here for the day. This party must be big."

I walk around the room which proved to be very large. I smell something, "hot wire?". My suspicions where confirmed. This was recently made, but in the corner was a signature. It quickly cot me of guard "What's my signature doing on this thing?" It is little known but Ferb and I put our signatures on all of our inventions. Just in case someone else where to make a roller-coaster in their backyard, and they get messed up with ours. That way we won't be confused on who's is who's.

As I looked at my signature I started talking to myself, "Ok, so I'm looking at my signature. Meaning I had to make this. I don't see Ferb's so I made this by myself. But I've never made something like this by myself. Maybe I made it in my sleep like the time that we made that bowling ball or worse, the time I made that 'Super Storm Machine 3000' and I gave Autumn her fear of storms back. Thinking about it, I thing Baljeet might have walked away with a new fear of Mother Nature. Sorry Baljeet. But I digress. How am I looking at my signature? I can't think of any other reason for-.

"Wait, how am I looking at this? I looked all over the room. I saw no doors, no widows, and no sources of light. How can I see this?" I look around for anything that could be the cause of this and I see a light, "Ok, that was not there when I woke up." I look at it closely and see a glowing green five in mid-air. It seemed familiar but I can place my finger on it. "Well, todays is going to be an interesting one."

* * *

**There you go. Next chapter should be longer. Review please. If I write any character is OOC please tell me and I will do better next time. And if you have any ideas for this story, please wait a little bit to see exactly where I'm going with this story. Until next time Masterofthez is out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized I never actually said whose POV that was last chapter was in. Every chapter after this I will say whose POV it is. I am also sorry this is going to have a good bit of character description in it. I will get better at in over time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Not Phineas and Ferb, not the OCs. All I own is the idea.**

* * *

Today is my brother's birthday. He knows I will through him a party, but he still thinks it's fun to do a 'surprise' party. When I get up I see that Phineas was already out of bed. I look out the window and see him making something. 'This will make thing more troublesome. If he is in one of his building moods he'll be out there most of the day. That means I will have to find a new place to set up. '

I don't need to worry about this. The gang and I are going over to Baljeet's house to plan the party so we'll figure something out. As I walk out I look back to see my brother still working. 'That invention, did we make it before? That's not like Phineas to do something we've done before. He must have a new spin on… um… I can't see what it is in the dark. I'll look at it later.' With that note, I'm off to Baljeet's.

* * *

"Oh, Ferb come in. Isabella, Buford, Autumn, and Jayla are already here, so we should probably wait until everyone else gets here before starting." I nodded in agreement to my friend who looks like he just got out of bed. With that undershirt and his blue sweat pants on it's a logical conclusion. "They're in the living room. I will be with you in a moment." With that he walked back up stares. I look over at a clock on the way and it says 6:30. We are all going to meet here at 7, so I didn't expect everyone here at this time. But to be honest I was thinking I would be the first one here.

As I walked in I see my friends siting in various places. "Hey Ferb," I look over and see my long time neighbor, Isabella, on the couch. She was wearing something simple, a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and pink converse. Next to her on the left was Autumn. She has her caramel-colored hair strait as it always is. She was wearing her normal grey hoodie and silver pants. On the other side of Isabella was Jayla. Our African-American friend had her soild black hairs in curls and an orange headband, She was also wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt with glow-in the-dark, neon-green zebra-pattern stripes on it, black jeans, black boots, Jack-'o-lantern earrings, and a Jack-'o-lantern bracelet. Three guesses what her favorite holiday is.

Last on a rocking chair was Buford. He looked… well, the same as a few years ago but bigger and more of a tan. "Hey, Beanpole. You done thinking in detail about what we're wearing?" I nod.

"So, why are all of you here so early?"

Autumn replied in a very initiated tone, "Blame her." The 'her' in question was Jayla, seeming to be the only none tired girl here. I give her a _Why?_ face and she responds in a very happy tone, "Guys, Flynn-Flecher birthday parties are legendary. And now I'm not just invited, I get to help plane it. How could I not be excited!?" When she puts it like that how can I not be flattered. _And you? _

"I had a sleep over last night here." That raises even more questions but I chose to save it for later. We waited about thirty minutes before Cody, Valia and Galan got here. Cody had his brown hair still in a mess. He was wearing his red t-shirt with golden $ sign. He also has some grey jeans on. Galan was wearing a blue t-shirt with white stipes all over it and khaki pants. Valia was wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and her always present purple hat.

"Ferb," Galan said as he waves his hand in front of my face, "Finally, your back. You have been stairing at us for about five minutes." Note to self, I need to stop doing that. We all sat down and talked a little bit before Isabella started getting us on track.

"Ok, so let's start his. Phineas said he wanted a party with less people this year, so everybody here and some of his family are the only ones that are going to be there. Now does anybody have some ideas?" Valia started taking the very next second.

"Oh, oh. I have an idea." She then reached in her pocket and unfolded a piece of paper and handed it to Isabella. "I thought of it last night and I thought it would be perfect."

I saw Isabella's eyes widen and then a big smile on her face. "Valia, this is great. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." I looked at it and she was right. This was a great idea. It had only one problem and with that problem we could not do this design.

"We can't have the party in the backyard." Everybody looked like I just said we 're going to play Russian roulette. I felt I had to say more. "Phineas is in one of his building moods. When I woke up he was in the back yard building something."

"Well, we all know Phineas is such a slow builder, so we know he will be working on it all day." Cody said in his normal sarcastic tone which got a few giggles from the other people. "Let's just go over there and see if he is done. If not then we'll plan something else." It was a sound idea but the lack of sarcasm would help.

"We you heard the Tough Guy. Let's go." Thank god Cody is here. I could not handle working with an annoyed Autumn all day.

As we arrived at my house I don't hear any sounds of construction. That gives me some hope. When we got into the back yard, we saw a tube. Then it hit me. 'It looked just like…, but it can't-'

"That can't be what I think it is." Autumn said in a very fearful tone behind me. It would seem I was not the only one who recognized it. We all looked at it and some very painful memories came back to us.

Jayla then asked, "I'm sorry but what is that?"

Galan responded with, "Phineas called it the time dome. You go back in time to a very important part in your life and you have the ability to change it. It ended really badly for us last time we used it."

"We have to go in there." Said I. To which everybody responded with a, "WHAT!?" "If Phineas is not here and he made that then that means he is in there, and if that is the case we need to help him." There was a silence. I do not blame them. We saw some bad things last time and I really don't want to go through that again, but my brother is in there. Without a second though I jumped into the tube to the Time dome.

I looked around to see a traditional control room with one large TV screen and everything. I hear a sound behind me and look to see everyone else in here. I am honestly a little surprised all of them are here. Valia seeming to notice this and respond to my tough, "Ferb, he is our friend and we are not going to abandon him. Especially on his birthday. That would just be rude." That does get a smile out of me. I turn around back to the screen to see Phineas in a pitch black room with a number five over his head. 'Phineas what have you gotten yourself into?'

* * *

**This did not turn out as bad as I though it would. I was thinking it would be clunky and nonsensical. Which it sort of is, but I'm look at it with the info of what will happen next. And I am sorry with the dialog. I have taken no story classes and the only stuff I have write prier to this are monologs and essays. With that in mind please critic me in any of my writing. Once again, if any character is OOC please tell me, and if it is not important to the plot I will fix it next chapter. Masterofthez is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt like uploading a day early.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing here. Not Phineas and Ferb, not the OCs. I does seem that Disney ownes the word azcuhjdsdy, so now I'm being sued for copyright infringement. Wish me luck. **

* * *

"Well, todays is going to be an interesting one." I said now wondering what that five in midair mean. 'I know I've seen that somewhere before. But where?'

"Hey, Phineas. Can you hear me?" I look around still not seeing anything.

"Cody, that you?"

"No it's Santa, here to wish you a happy birthday. Who do you think?" Yep, that's Cody.

"Laugh all you want C-man but he has done it before." Ah yes, that was a good birthday. Ferb got the people of Australia to sing me happy birthday.

_"It's true. It was on his twelfth birthday." _Is that Isabella in the background.

_ "Really?" _There was a pause for what I assume was a nod,_ "See Galan, I told you he is real." _

_ "Oh that reminds me. Happy Birthday Phineas!"_

_"Jayla, this is not the time." _That must be a good microphone it I can hear everyone in the room.

Isabella, Valia, and Galan are there to. Ok, time for some answers. "Ok, a few questions. Just who is there with you? Where are you? And what exactly am I in?"

"Ok, Phineas. There's me , Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Autumn, Galan, Valia, and Jayla. We are in what look like some sort of control room. And you are inside the time dome." The time dome. That's why it seemed familiar.

"Oh, hold on Phineas. Your girlfriend wants to talk to you." There was some moving noises of Cody and Isabella switching places on the other end.

"Hey, Phineas. You OK?"

"Hey Isabella. Yes, I'm fine. But I seem trapped in here. You said you were in a control room. Look for some way to eject me."

_"You don't know if you made an eject button?"_

"I seem to have made this in my sleep, so it is new to me. Ferb, anything?"

"Hold on Phineas, Ferb wants to talk to you. Here you go" It is a good thing Ferb is there. It's not that the rest of my friends are smart, but Ferb understand my programing more.

"Ok, I looked over all of the machinery, and first off, I can't get you out. It seems that they only way to get out is to go through the program." Ok, that should not be a problem. "It also seems that they only real control we have in here is to start the program. We should be able to see everything you see, so just to warn you, their maybe things you don't want us to see."

"Not a problem bro. I'm open with my life." If I want to get through this I have to keep a positive attitude. It may not seem like it but I'm freaking out at the fact that there is not just one, but five different events in my life that could change mine and my friends life. "Anything different about this version then the old one?"

"No, it should still work the same."

"Well then, I'm not getting any younger. Ferb start this thing up."

_"Phineas, do you not remember what happened last time we got into this thing. We almost lost Cody!"_

"I remember what happened last time Autumn, but this is the only way I can get out of the Time Dome. And anyways, I remember my life. I have no traumatic events in my life that will be brought up. At most, I might remember some bad memories."

_"But, in the alternate time line you could see yourself in very bad, traumatic situations that you can not handle." _ Oh man. He's right. I never actually though of... Wait a minute. Did Buford just say that?!

_"… I can't believe Buford just said something that smart_." I knew I was not the only one to think that. It's not that he's dumb. I mean he can speak French. A language I still have trouble with. But to hear him say something so well thought out is very not Buford.

_"Are you calling me dumb Bannister?!" _Oh now. Please not fight I the control room.

_"Yes I am, but you know what. You are not my concern right now. So we will deal with this later." _Thank you Cody.

"I understand the risk, but I have to get out of here sooner or later, so why not sooner?" There was silence. Deep down, I was hoping someone would talk to kill time or to convince me otherwise, but I know there is no other way out. "Ferb start the Time Dome and Valia, give us a count done in you cheesiest voice." I wanted to still have fun. Who know, maybe this could be a really fun adventure."

"Ok then. Ahem. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, start-up. Good luck Phineas." I would have said thank you but a large flash of light blinded me. When I could see, I saw what looks like a mall. In the distance, I see a young Candace and is that me in a stroller? Now I really want to know. What possible life changing event happened when I was a baby?

* * *

**I know the Genre says Hurt/Comfort, and trust me. It will get to that. I just tend to write to in a more light hearted tone in the early parts of my stories. It will get a little darker as I goes on though. But not to dark. And with that said, masterofthez is out. Peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my 4 followers. I am sorry for nothing last week, but here we go with today's.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing here. Not Phineas and Ferb, not the OCs.**

* * *

Isabella's POV

Oh My God. Phineas was adorable as a baby. I mean look at him. He is small, has big eyes, and still has that triangle head. And theirs young Candace with Ms. Flynn-Fletcher. Wait, calm down. I'm in the time dome. This could end up being really bad, and if it is I have to be here for my boyfriend. I look over and see Cody beginning to talk, "So Phineas, any idea where you are?"

"I believe the better question is when you are?" I slowly see Galan's face frown as he relized that what he said was not a cool comeback at all.

_"Actually Galan, both questions work in this situation. It appears to be the Googolplex Mall around when it was first made. As to when I have to guess when I was maybe 1 or 2. But the best question is what happened today that could change my life forever?" _There were some smiles in the room with Phineas' detective work, but I all stopped when we get brought back to the situation. We look at the scene going on and we all wait. Candace makes the first sound.

"Mommy, do we have to by Phineas new clothing? He's one year old. He won't care. Can't we just go to the Ducky Momo sale?" Yep that seems like a young Candace.

"We can after we let Phineas pick out a shirt." She picks up Phineas and shows him to the clothes that is his size. "Ok sweety. Which shirt do you want?" I truly amazing thing about what happened next was that young Phineas seemed to actually be thinking. The one year old. I guess Phineas will surprise me no matter what age he is.

"Orange," The young Phineas responded . Linda and Candace looked at him in shock.

_"Guys, I think we just saw my first word. Orange. Not that interesting really."_

"Look at it like this, at least it is original. My first word was 'no'"

_"Good point Jayla. And now should be," _I bright light covert the screen, "_Ah yes. There's the blinding light." _The screen is showing just a few seconds before he says his first word.

"Blue." We see another flash and the we are in what appears to be The Flynn-Fletcher back yard when we were ten. I see Phineas and Ferb sitting under the tree just thinking. Nothing's really that different.

_"I'm I wearing a blue stripped shirt." _He was right. It was blue and white instead of orange and white. We then see another flash of light. And we go back again to black room with the number five at the top but now their seems to be a 'Yes or No' button in front of Phineas.

"So is that it? The only thing different thing your life was a different colored shirt. You got to admit dude. That is pretty lame." Galan is right. The idea that a big life changing event was just a different shirt is pretty boring.

_"Well look at it like this. If the rest of my big events are anything like this then I we have nothing to worry about. Hey Ferb, I should be able to just hit the 'no' button to go to the next one right?" _Ferb look at the machines and then nodes. I about to tell Phineas when, _"That good then." _ How did he do that? Never mind, he's Phineas.

He presses the 'NO' button and it disappears. Then the number actually goes down to four. I guess that means we are done with that. _"Ok Ferb, start the next event." _I have known Phineas for a little while. He may have sounded happy, but he seemed to have some fear in his voice. I wonder why. Anyway Ferb hits a few buttons and another flash of light. This time we look at what appears to be the Flynn-Fletcher living room. Phineas and Ferb are younger. They also seem to be in some fancy clothing. Just looking at it gives me a warm feeling. Now why is that?

* * *

**I know. Not my best work. Thing should get more interesting next chapter. Masterofthez is out peace. **


End file.
